someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cries in the Wind
LittleBigPlanet is a game for the PS3, it is one of my favourite games besides Kirby Star Allies and Super Mario Sunshine. But Media Molecule has made an unreleased DLC Level kit for LBP1 on PS3 and PSP. Both DLC were made by a girl who is imprisoned, nobody knows her name but I was told that her name begins with an D, my horrible experience happened during the 18th November 2014 (Which is the day LBP3 came out). One time me and my brother and and two sisters were playing LittleBigPlanet 2, we were seeing what DLC there was and then we found "Tears and Blood". It was free so I decided to download that DLC, my brother and my little sister both played that level while me and my big sister were playing Kirby Triple Deluxe no our 3DSes. But my brother and my little sister both started screaming and getting sick, I quickly turned off the PS3 and called my dad. They had to be sent to the hospital, they wasn't affected with a virus or a decease, but they needed some rest for the whole day because my dad my little sister said stuff like "Sackboy got killed" and "Sackboy is in danger". I decided to get the PS3 and I played LittleBigPlanet 2 with my big sister who is named Jenny, we went to the tears and blood level kit, the level kit only had level named "Cries in the Winds" so we played it. We started off in The Canyons in Boom Town, I was really upset because I hated Boom Town in LittleBigPlanet 1! For some reason instead of "Cornman" playing it was playing "Cries in the Winds". Jenny said "I think it's playing Cries in the Winds because that's the name of the level". In the level there were no Story characters anywhere! No Davante, no Frida, no sapata, nobody! I was getting a little frightened. But soon I found a button, I decided to press the button. But it wasn't good. The Button send me to the canyons with blood everywhere and I could hear people crying, Cries in the Winds was distorted and reversed, and Sackboy didn't look normal, he kept changing outfits that were DLC at randomly. We were getting horrified, pictures of LBP2 story characters kept showing up, they looked dead and evil!! after that. I saw my arms turning brown, my belly having a zipper, I WAS TURNING INTO SACKBOY! And Jenny was turning into a Sackgirl!! then the negativitron was right outside sucking the house in order to kill me, we ran to our dad and told him everything! and then he got a gun and he shot the negativitron. And everything was back to normal. for some reason the DLC was deleted and the game went back to the pod. The only downside is that me and Jenny were still both Sackboys! and we couldn't go back to normal. Be careful out there! Never download that Tears and Blood DLC! Category:Little Big Planet Category:DLC Category:Trollpasta